Five Years
by MoonySmith81
Summary: Remus ha estado guardando un secreto durante todo el día y espera hasta que sus amigos asistan a la fiesta de disfraces de la escuela para desahogarse en su habitación, sólo que no espera que uno de ellos vaya a ver cómo está [One-shot].


**Hello (léase con la voz de David Thewlis en la tercera película xD). Esto es... No lo sé... Para ser honesta, lo escribí hace varios años atrás, pero pasé por un buen tiempo sin publicar, ahora intento retomar todo y subir los muchos fics que tengo en la computadora, so, wait for it! (Siempre wolfstar, por supuesto. Son mi OTP).**

* * *

Five Years

\- ¿Y esto? ¿Ahora qué escuchas, Lunático? – Preguntó Sirius cuando entró en la habitación.

\- Eso Sirius, se llama música.

\- ¡Pero nadie canta! – Exclamó algo confuso. Remus sólo rodó los ojos – Vamos a cambiarlo.

\- Si, bueno. Como si a alguien le importara que yo sólo quería escuchar un poco de música instrumental, tranquilamente, mientras leía – dijo entre dientes. Sirius no escuchó - ¿Qué pondrás?

\- Espera, ya casi lo encuentro ¡Bingo! – Se volteó para sonreírle, hasta que la canción hubiera comenzado.

\- ¿David Bowie? Pero… ya qué. Olvídalo.

\- Sí, Lunático, sé lo que quieres escuchar – alzó una ceja.

\- Claro – bufó.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? – Frunció repentinamente el ceño.

\- ¿Qué cara? – El joven licántropo fingió una sonrisa.

\- La que tenías antes de hacer esa… mueca y la que has llevado desde el desayuno.

\- Ah, no sé de qué hablas – de pronto, sonrió de verdad -. Escucha, Diamond _Dogs._

\- Pero mira qué divertido. Cada maldita vez que pongo éste álbum es lo mismo. Será mejor que lo cambie.

\- Sirius, no seas tan melodramático – rio por lo bajo, pero el moreno no respondió. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que habló -: ¿Irás a la fiesta de esta noche?

\- No veo por qué no, ¿irás tú?

\- No, no lo creo.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión? – Remus negó con la cabeza y fue a recostarse a su cama – Podrías disfrazarte de vampiro ¿tal vez?

\- Creí que Peter iría así.

\- Oh, ya lo recuerdo. Tienes razón.

\- ¿Cómo irás tú?

\- Aún no me decido. Sé que James irá de hombre lobo. Esperaba a que no te ofendieras, pero es el último año y los recursos se le agotaron.

\- Está bien – sonrió y pasaron otro momento sin hablar.

\- Ya lo sé – encontró un disco y lo puso. Apoyó sus manos sobre las caderas y le sonrió a Remus.

\- No entiendo – dijo. Sirius rodó los ojos y entonces levantó el álbum a la altura de su rostro.

\- ¿Aladdin Sane? ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí?

\- ¿No lo ves? – Lunático negó con la cabeza. Sirius tomó asiento a la orilla de la cama y volvió a elevar el disco - ¿Ahora?

\- ¿Es una broma? – Se largó a reír.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – Sostuvo el álbum sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Piensas ir con ese _rayito_ a la fiesta? – Se esforzó en no reír nuevamente.

\- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

\- Eh nada – Remus suspiro. Seguía aguantando las ganas de reír - ¿Qué harás con el cabello?

\- Hmmm… no lo sé, supongo que algún tipo de peinado – arrugó la nariz, pensativo.

\- ¿Irás sin camisa? – Había vuelto a reír.

\- ¡Hey! Puedo ir como quiera. Y ya deja de burlarle – lo golpeó suavemente con el mismo álbum.

\- Cuidado, ése me lo envió mi… mamá – se volvió serio bruscamente.

\- Está bien, lo siento – se disculpó con extrañeza -. Er… iré a prepararme – Remus asintió y Sirius, en silencio fue a buscar ropa en su baúl. Lunático ya había tomado su libro, pero dejó la música andando -. Nos vemos luego.

No respondió. Ahora lamentaba haberse puesto así repentinamente frente a su amigo, pero Sirius no entendía qué estaba pasando, bueno, nadie sabía qué pasaba.

El disco ya había acabado y se levantó para volver a reproducir su música instrumental.

Pasó el rato y James junto a Peter llegaron.

\- ¿Está bien? – Preguntó el primero, al mostrarse con su disfraz.

\- Sí, por supuesto – se atrevió a sonreír -, te ves bien, casi creíble.

\- ¿Casi?

\- Bueno ¿por qué un _lobo_ usaría un traje de gala? – Rio suavemente.

\- Eso es porque… bueno, yo… Remus, no lo sé. No me juzgues. ¿Acaso quieres que me vea como tú en las noches de luna llena?

\- Claro que no – le sonrió - ¿Y Sirius?

\- Creo que se fue con una chica, no estoy muy seguro; cosas de Canuto.

\- Oh, qué bien – mintió -. Déjame verte mejor, Peter.

\- De acuerdo. Me parece que es más creíble que el de Cornamenta.

\- Sí, eso parece. Porque cualquier vampiro que quisiera pasar desapercibido en público se dejaría la boca y barbilla manchada con la sangre de su última víctima.

\- Es que…

\- Remus, no fastidies. No obtendremos premios por el mejor traje ni nada, es sólo una _fiesta_ para ir y divertirnos, como deberías hacer tú.

\- Sólo bromeaba, lo siento. Y no tengo muchas ganas de ir, James.

\- Está bien. Creo que nosotros ya nos vamos. Diviértete con tu libro.

\- Lo haré. Adiós, Pete.

El par desapareció tras la puerta.

Remus sostuvo el libro firmemente entre sus dedos por un largo rato, sin prestarle atención a lo que sus ojos veían. Ya había perdido el interés de seguir con su lectura, pero intentaba dejar de darle vueltas a cierto tema que le había estado afectando desde el comienzo del día.

Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo y, a pesar de tener pequeños temores referentes a su condición, jamás había sentido tanto miedo como ahora.

Había tratado de controlarse pero había sido en vano y al cabo de unos minutos no pudo hacer más que largarse a llorar; lágrimas cayendo rápidamente por sus mejillas. Se esforzaba por quitárselas con el dorso de la mano.

Se mantuvo así por unos minutos más, hasta que determinado, se refregó los párpados fuertemente y dejó de llorar.

El reloj marcaba las diez y media de la noche, el baile había comenzado hacía más de una hora. Lupin podía imaginar a sus amigos divirtiéndose alegres, sin siquiera imaginar por lo que él estaba pasando.

Apenas había notado cuando la música se había detenido.

Se levantó para buscar en el baúl donde todos guardaban sus álbumes favoritos y comenzó a revisarlos.

\- ¿Beatles? No, probablemente termine en un mar de lágrimas – susurró para sí mismo – ¿Zeppelin? – Bufó. Pero, nunca antes se había dado el tiempo de prestarles atención y bueno, James parecía idolatrarlos, algo bueno deberían tener, ¿no? – ¿Houses of the Holy? Por Merlín, ya debería dejar de hablar solo.

Luego de dejar la música puesta, volvió hasta su cama a leer.

Le faltaba poco para terminar de leer el libro y el disco ya había terminado hace varios minutos, pero Remus por fin había logrado concentrarse en él, por lo que no le prestó atención al silencio.

\- Hola, Lunático – apareció Sirius de repente.

\- Hola – respondió por inercia. Cuando bajó el libro y miró a su amigo, se lanzó a reír –. Con que… sí fuiste así.

\- Sí y admítelo, me veo fabuloso – peinó con sus dedos su cabello hacia atrás.

\- El rayo te… eh, te sienta bien. Tal vez deberías dejártelo – Comento y Black frunció el ceño –. Sólo digo.

\- Gracias – bufó.

\- Bueno y ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- Ah, James me dijo "ve a ver a Remus", le dije "¿por qué no vas tú? A lo que respondió "eres su amigo" y, por supuesto, respondí, "tú también". Luego me dio un par de escusas de por qué él no podía venir y bueno, aquí estoy – le sonrió.

\- Vaya, me siento muy… afortunado. Sirius, gracias.

\- Lo sé, no hay de qué – continuó sonriendo –. Nah, James dijo que no podía venir porque… a Evans se le ocurrió vestir de Caperucita Roja.

\- Wow, eso debe ser una gran coincidencia. ¿Se le acercó?

\- Bastante – murmuró –. Y ella… se lo permitió.

\- Qué bien para James haber asistido a la fiesta con ese disfraz – rió.

\- Sí – Sirius se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba y la tiró sobre su baúl – ¿Por qué estás en silencio?

\- Escuchaba algo pero acabó y sólo continué leyendo.

\- ¿Qué escuchabas?

\- No sé si quieras saberlo – contestó y Canuto se acercó a ver qué era y comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Tú y Led Zeppelin? James tendrá que saber esto.

\- Ya no sabía qué poner – se encogió de hombros.

\- En realidad, me parece bien – se acercó a Remus – ¿Qué lees?

\- Eh, sólo un… libro – antes de que el licántropo pensara en un mejor resumen del libro, Sirius se lo había arrebatado de las manos – ¡Oye!

\- Veamos… Oh, Lunático, yo sé cómo termina esto – dijo mientras ojeaba rápidamente el libro. Soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- Seguro. ¿Cómo? ¿Y cómo podría ser posible que tú lo supieras? Nunca lees – se había parada frente a su amigo.

\- No me subestimes – volvió a darle otra mirada al libro y sonrió.

\- ¿Cuál sería el final, según tú? – Había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho y le miraba serio.

\- No es difícil saberlo; todos mueren.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Exclamó.

\- Bueno, Remus Lupin, resulta que… estás leyendo un libro de Stephen King – le devolvió el libro y sonrió.

\- Sí, tiene sentido – rodo los ojos y se sentó al borde de su cama, dejando el libro en el velador –. Un Sirius Black normal nunca hubiese venido a verme durante una fiesta.

\- ¿Un Sirius Black normal? – Preguntó y Remus asintió. El moreno tomó asiento a su lado – Me siento completamente normal; eres mi amigo y vine a ver qué tal te iba. No le veo lo raro.

\- Sí, deberías estar coqueteando con alguna chica… o con todas.

\- Oh, Remus, no lo entiendes – torció su sonrisa –. Cuando eres como yo y sueles gustarle a la mayoría de las chicas, aguantando sus pócimas de amor, sus griteríos y todo tipo de cosas, que de momento, prefiero no nombrar, llegas a cansarte y, aunque sí, te impresione, es lo que me ha pasado esta noche. Además, no estaba tan divertido.

\- Eso es nuevo para mí.

\- Ya lo sabes. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres bajar aunque sea por un momento?

\- No realmente y acabas de decir que no estaba tan divertido.

\- Cierto – se quedaron en silencio y de pronto, Sirius se quedó con la mirada fija en Remus.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó consternado.

\- ¿Estabas llorando? – Frunció el cejo, esperando su respuesta.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Se había sonrojado y miró hacia sus pies.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que te ha dejado _raro_ durante todo el día?

\- No, no he estado raro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Lo miró seriamente.

Remus sintió que las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de sus ojos. Se contuvo, dando un suspiro.

Fue por un pergamino que tenía guardado en el cajón de su mesita de noche y se lo ofreció, sin decir nada más.

\- Oh, Remus – murmuró Sirius cuando acabó de leer.

Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por un largo lapso, hasta que Black se le acercó para abrazarle.

\- Gracias – murmuró sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Por qué no _me_ lo contaste antes? – Le preguntó al separarse.

\- Mi padre me lo envió esta mañana y… no supe qué hacer, así que… lo callé.

\- Pero Lunático, de haberlo sabido cuando lo recibiste, no te hubiera dejado solo en ningún momento – Remus sonrió sonrojado, pese a que luego del abrazo de su amigo, había sentido más ganas de llorar de las que sentía antes. Lanzó otro suspiro –. Tal vez no sea tan malo como él cree.

\- No lo sé, Sirius. Él no me hubiera escrito de creer no era tan _malo_ – dejó la mirada en el suelo.

\- Oye, para que estés seguro, mañana a primera hora, iremos a pedirle a Dumbledore que nos deje ir a tu casa. Dudo que diga que no, él te quiere.

\- No quiero que pierdas clases.

\- Remus, digamos que no estoy muy preocupado de eso – le dio un abrazo mucho más corto que el anterior y lo tomó por los hombros –. Es un hecho, mañana iremos a ver a tu madre y pasará lo mismo que pasa cuando me ve.

\- ¿Dices que le dará un infarto? – Alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? No, me dirá cuánto he crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos y me recordará cuan bien le hago a su hijo – sonrió satisfecho.

\- Por favor, dime que aparecerás con el rayo en la cara.

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Remus! Ya supera el rayo.

\- L-lo siento, no puedo – rio.

\- Ya me lo sacaré, Lunático. Así dejas de burlarte – le golpeó suavemente en el brazo –. Y Remus, no estés mal, ¿sí? Ella ha aguantado tener un hombre lobo en su casa y peor, tenerte a ti como hijo – Lupin gruñó –, puede superar cualquier enfermad. En vacaciones, podría _armarnos_ esa cita que tanto quería que tuvieras – cuando Remus y Sirius notaron lo que acababa de decir, ambos abrieron los ojos ampliamente, como un par de platos –… Digo, armarte… la cita; te buscaremos una chica.

Lupin se quedó en completo silencio. Había demasiado por procesar. ¿Acababa Sirius de…? No, claro que no. Sólo había sido una confusión de palabras, a cualquiera pudo haberle pasado.

Black se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia el baúl de los vinilos.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó el castaño.

\- Te dejaré un poco de música para que termines de leer el libro. Creo que volveré a la fiesta.

\- No te vayas – murmuró y Sirius se volteó para mirarlo -. Dijiste que si te hubieras enterado antes sobre lo de mi mamá, no me hubieras dejado _solo_ en el día.

\- Si así lo quieres, me quedaré.

Cuando Remus escuchó la música que Sirius había escogido, se largó a reír.

\- ¿Qué pasó hoy, Canuto? ¿Te levantaste y dijiste: oh, por qué no escuchar a Bowie todo el _maldito_ día?

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué dices? Nunca hace mal escucharlo de más. Es de los pocos músicos que escuchas que me gustan. Ahora, ven aquí – Sirius se paró en medio de la habitación y le ofreció la mano –. Abajo no bailé ni un poco.

\- Pero es una canción lenta.

\- Sólo… ven aquí, ¿quieres? – Lupin obedeció confuso. Se aproximó a su amigo y este puso su otra mano en la cintura –. Baila conmigo, idiota.

\- Eres un encanto, ¿lo sabías? – Rio suavemente, apoyando la mejilla en el hombro del otro.

\- Sí, ya me lo han dicho antes.

\- Y mira qué modesto eres – rieron juntos.

Ninguno habló mientras se movían lentamente al ritmo de la primera pieza.

\- Five Years – susurró suavemente Sirius en su oído.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cinco años – dijo, produciendo un pequeño escalofrió en la espina del licántropo.

\- ¿Cinco años qué?

\- Es que cinco años… - se alejó unos centímetros para mirarlo a los ojos. Remus pudo ver en aquellos grises nerviosismo, haciendo que él se sintiera del mismo modo – Cinco años… me tomaron para darme cuenta de que te quiero de otra manera, Remus.

\- ¿Qué? – Soltó Lupin, llevándose ambas manos a la boca, totalmente impresionado – Pero qué dices. No puede ser.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Sirius aún lo tenía entre sus brazos.

\- Porque… no. ¿Por qué me querrías a mí?

\- ¿Por qué no lo haría? Remus, eres la mejor persona que conozco. Contigo me divierto y siento que…

\- Pero… no. Yo… no – balbuceó.

\- Lupin, eso no tiene sentido – le sonrió. La canción ya había acabado y continuaba una igual de lenta, por lo que ninguno había dejado de moverse del todo.

\- Sirius esto… es… demasiado sorpresivo – Black lo soltó y bajó la mirada hasta sus pies –. Eso quiere decir que… ¿desde hace dos años?

\- Sí, eso parece.

\- Pero en estos años sí te he visto salir con chicas, _varias_ chicas.

\- Nunca fue nada serio – se encogió de hombros.

Finalmente, Remus se apartó de Sirius y caminó hacia el lado contrario, dándole a su _amigo_ la espalda.

Esperó unos minutos antes de voltearse. Vio al moreno con las manos juntas, dedos entrelazados adelante y mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirada perdida en el suelo.

\- No creo haberte visto así alguna vez – se atrevió a decirle.

\- ¿Así cómo? – Levantó la vista.

\- Nervioso.

\- Ah – soltó –. No estoy nervioso.

\- Sí lo estás.

\- No es cierto – se quejó.

\- Yo lo estoy – confesó Remus.

\- ¿Tú sí? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque está por pasar algo que creí que seguiría pasando solo en mis sueños.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Sirius lucía extrañado.

\- Esto – entonces, sin mencionar una palabra más, Lupin se acercó a Black para plantar un beso tímido sobre sus labios, dejando ambas manos en cada hombro del otro chico.

\- Deberías estar nervioso más a menudo – rio Sirius, abrazándolo por la cintura.

\- Tal vez debería decir algo…

\- ¿Qué? – Ahora pareció preocupado y, sutilmente, ablandó su abrazo.

\- A mí no me hicieron falta cinco años para darme cuenta que te quería de otra manera.

\- ¿Y cuánto?

\- No lo sé, creo que… ¿Una hora? – Rieron nerviosos y Sirius volvió a besarle.

\- ¿Ves, Lunático? Soy irresistible desde que nací – le dio otro pequeño beso en esos labios que formaban una sonrisa y se alejó –. Iré a quitarme este adorable rayo.

\- Finalmente – murmuró. Sirius le lanzó una de sus reconocidas miradas asesinas y fue a quitarse el maquillaje.

Remus esperó, aun sintiéndose nervioso. Optó por sentarse en la orilla de su cama.

Sirius tardaba más de lo que había pensado. Imaginaba que Canuto se había arrepentido de todo y escapado, probablemente no volver hasta la mañana siguiente para ignorarle y no volver a hablar de lo que había pasado.

Estaba a punto de mordisquear sus uñas cuando el susodicho hizo su aparición.

\- Volví – estaba sin maquillaje y llevaba su pelo como de costumbre, con el flequillo cerca de ocultarle los ojos. Llevaba una bandeja entre sus manos, vio un par de tazas y lo que parecía ser un pastel.

\- ¿Fuiste a la cocina? ¿A esta hora? Pero los elfos deben estar ocupados con lo de la fiesta.

\- Sí, no tanto. Creí que era un buen momento para un chocolate caliente y un pastel de… chocolate – Remus no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Creo que es un buen momento – comieron alegres sobre la cama del licántropo –. Gracias, Sirius.

\- De nada – le guiñó y el moreno dio un bostezo.

\- ¿Hora de dormir? – Tomó la bandeja y con cuidado, la dejó debajo de su cama.

\- Sí, estoy agotado.

\- Si quieres… puedes dormir aquí conmigo – se sonrojó.

\- Eso ni lo dudes.

Se acostaron, uno al lado del otro, con sus miradas fijas; gris y dorado.

\- Nunca esperé a que esto pasara – susurró el castaño.

\- Y míranos: aquí estamos – volvió a bostezar. Le besó tiernamente y ambos cerraron sus ojos – ¿Remus?

\- ¿Sí? – Lupin comenzaba a caer dormido.

\- Te prometo que iremos a ver a tu madre.

\- Eso espero.

\- Si no, el _viejito_ ese se las verá conmigo.

\- No hables así, Sirius, es el director y… no me extrañaría si ya supiera sobre esta conversación.

\- En sus más pervertidos sueños.

\- Duerme, por favor – Remus había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos. Sirius le besó la nariz y se giró, rodéandose con el brazo de Remus.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo aún más.

\- No es cierto.

\- Sí, lo es.

\- Nope.

\- Sirius, ya duérmete.

* * *

 **¿Críticas? ¿Abucheos? ¿Algo? Sientase libre de escribirme :D**

 **Le doy las gracias a San Bowie por tanta inspiración!**


End file.
